<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Every Way Imaginable by quetzalaten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046348">In Every Way Imaginable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten'>quetzalaten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, with a little angst too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Q&amp;A fluff fic for hatshepslut! &lt;3</p>
<p>Sorry that a little angst slipped its way in, heheh. You know how I am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aten/Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Every Way Imaginable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatshepslut/gifts">hatshepslut</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quetzalcoatl sat beside his lover beneath a large palm tree. Aten had wanted a break from his duties, and the Serpent had been happy to accompany him. They had picked a spot overlooking the city, where they could see the humani bustling about. <em>They look like ants</em>, Quetzalcoatl thought to himself, picking at the scales on his arms absently.</p>
<p>“Stop that,” Aten said, brushing the Feathered Serpent’s hand away from his arm. “They are sore,” Quetzalcoatl complained. He loathed his scales and feathers, his skin had been itchy and uncomfortable ever since they had grown in. “I know it hurts,” Aten murmured sympathetically, “but scratching it won’t make it feel any better.”</p>
<p>Quetzalcoatl sighed. Glancing up at the other man, he smiled, his sharpened teeth glinting in the light, “You are right, of course.” Aten pressed his lips to Quetzalcoatl’s forehead.</p>
<p>The Serpent wrapped his tail around the Sun Disk. Aten stroked his husband's feathers gently, making Quetzalcoatl snuggle closer to him.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful,” Aten whispered, kissing the other Elder softly. Quetzalcoatl let out a rasping laugh, his forked tongue flicking out of his mouth, “Usually I would kill someone for saying that to me.” He smiled at Aten, who narrowed his eyes. “I hope you are joking,” the Sun Disk said.</p>
<p>The Feathered Serpent laughed again, his tail curled around Aten’s upper leg. “I thought you liked it when I threatened people,” Quetzalcoatl growled sweetly, his hands resting on his husband’s hips. “Please, my dear,” Aten said, blushing, “We are in public.”</p>
<p>“There is no one else here,” the Serpent hissed, nuzzling Aten’s neck. “That is not the point,” the Sun Disk said, smiling despite himself. Quetzalcoatl rolled over so that his head was on Aten’s chest. He looked up at the other Elder, whose skin was glowing with a soft golden light.</p>
<p>Aten kissed the top of Quetzalcoatl’s head, “I love you, <em>abib</em>.” The Serpent chuckled, his feathers ruffling as he moved away from Aten, “You are just saying that because you have to.”</p>
<p>“What?” the Sun Disk looked horrified, “I said it because it is true, Quetzalcoatl.”</p>
<p>The Serpent pursed his lips, looking away, “You could do a lot better than me. And your mother has always said-”</p>
<p>“You’ve been listening to <em>her</em>? She does not care about us, my love, you know that,” Aten said, putting one of his hands on Quetzalcoatl’s shoulder. “I know,” the Feathered Serpent sighed, “But that doesn’t mean that she is not right.”</p>
<p>“Look at me, Quetzalcoatl.”</p>
<p>The Serpent gazed up at Aten, eyes bright with tears.</p>
<p>“I love <em>you. </em>No one else. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks of us, because I wouldn’t trade my time with you for anything,” Aten said, holding Quetzalcoatl’s face in his hands, “You are too hard on yourself, my love.”</p>
<p>“But I am ugly,” the Serpent whispered, “I am a monster.”</p>
<p>“No!” Aten gasped, “Never say that again, Quetzalcoatl.”</p>
<p>“Is it not the truth?” Quetzalcoatl said bitterly, his tail sweeping back and forth in agitation.</p>
<p>Aten pulled the Serpent closer to him again, “I wish you could see yourself as I do. Perfect, in every way imaginable.” Quetzalcoatl clung to Aten tightly, “Why are you so kind to me?”</p>
<p>“Because you are my best friend. My one and only love,” Aten murmured. The Feathered Serpent blushed, “But why?”</p>
<p>Aten laughed, “Quetzalcoatl, stop this. You are not going to change my mind about you, no matter what you say about yourself.”</p>
<p>Quetzalcoatl cuddled up to Aten, “I don’t want you to regret anything.”</p>
<p>“Through the ages, as empires come and go, and our people scatter to the far corners of the globe, one thing will always remain the same. And that is my love for you. I will never regret you, Quetzalcoatl,” the Sun Disk said. He pressed his lips to Quetzalcoatl’s, kissing him slowly and deeply. The Serpent made a pleased sound, relaxing into his husband’s embrace.</p>
<p>“I love you, Aten,” Quetzalcoatl rasped, his voice catching in his throat. Aten smiled, “I love you too, <em>abib.</em>” The Serpent wrapped his tail around the other Elder, pulling him closer, “Kiss me again.”</p>
<p>Aten leaned down and kissed Quetzalcoatl, who hungrily returned the favour.</p>
<p>They held each other as the sun set in the horizon, casting the world into shadow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>